


Talking sweet to me

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Encouraging, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Soft sex, Supportive Gavin Reed, Sweet Talking, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Gavin is with Connor for a few months now. They're happy together.But if they want to have sex Connor can't relax one bit.So Gavin has to find a way to calm him down and make things smooth for him.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some it might be cringy what follows, but I just found it fucking sweet... :)  
> It also might be a little too out of character... Dunno, don't care... XD
> 
> The terms Connor's genitals are named with: folds, pussy, nub, femininity, hole
> 
> Have fun!

Their relationship lasted for a few months now. Many things within it, they discovered slowly and development related was always fun and very intimate.

Gavin had never thought, that it would be like this. He, the hardboiled detective, who always had been an ass with his colleagues. He, who argued a lot, had turned into a soft and caring partner with Connor.

At the latest, as he had discovered the secret that Connor was transgender.

That Cyberlife had equipped him with female bio components and that he often felt ashamed of it.

Gavin cared, and he was never getting tired of telling him. His love for the highly developed android was even that big that he waited patiently until Connor was ready for more than just kissing.

Sadly their first times hadn't turned out pleasant for Connor. He was too stiff, too tense.

Within their second time, Gavin had to stop and made an effort to calm Connor down because everything overwhelmed him. Gavin reassured him that no matter what would happen, he would still love him.

Connor remained shy, and Gavin's thoughts often drifted away. He wanted to please Connor and make everything comfortable for him.

One day he had an idea. He planned a nice evening for them.

They watched a movie, cuddled on the couch and Connor could relax a little bit.

Halfway through the evening, Gavin noticed that Connor leaned on his shoulder and he stroked the androids hair softly. Gavin planted a kiss on his forehead, and Connor looked up to him. In his eyes, Gavin saw his vulnerability and once more, he had the thought that he would do anything to keep him safe.

The only thing Gavin had begged him was to stay relaxed and be open. He had told him that he had an idea to make everything more pleasant for him. The fact alone that Connor trusted him with this made Gavin happy.

***

They laid in bed. Both just dressed in a t-shirt, facing each other and making eye-contact.

Laying together and making eye-contact was something they had made quite often in the meantime. It didn't just allow Gavin to look into Connor's perfect eyes. He could also worship his smooth skin and the contours of his face.

It also gave Connor security with the things he did.

They smiled at each other, kissed and Gavin brushed over Connor's cheek. It felt like an eternity until Gavin's hand slipped down Connor's side.

The android still observed.

Gavin's hand moved over Connor's hipbone, where he drew small circles with his fingertip. Then Gavin slid further down, over the curve of Connor's bottom, he caressed his upper leg, down to his knee and up again. Connor's naked skin was warm, and he also slightly shivered under Gavin's touch.

Gavin gave him a warm smile before his hand slipped to his inner thigh and Connor just hesitantly lifted his leg to allow Gavin a little more leeway. His fingers stroked his skin in small circles, leading their way slowly upwards before they moved down again.

The patience of Gavin was unbelievable, even for himself. He always had been impatient with his former partners. But with Connor, it was different because Connor was all worth it.

Gavin's hand went upwards again, and for a split-second, he touched Connor's femininity. He placed his palm over it. His soft touch stroked over Connor's skin while his fingertips caressed his folds, but not to stimulate him. He wanted to feel them, palpating its texture.

Connor felt almost dry.

Just a slight moist covered Gavin's fingertips, and he barely touched him while his digits explored Connor's private parts. Gavin carefully observed his partner and already saw that Connor liked what he did.

As Gavin noticed that it was slightly arousing for Connor, he thought it was time to let his plan unfold.

"You're so soft down there, do you know that?"

Connor didn't reply but bit his lower lip and smirked.

"I could play with you for hours," Gavin murmured, while his fingers parted Connor's folds and dipped a little deeper. He sensed that Connor secreted a little more fluid, so his fingertips got more and more covered in it.

Gavin let go of him and lifted his hand to his mouth, where he carefully licked Connor's fluid from his fingertips. "So soft and also tasty..." He emanated a satisfied sigh while still holding eye-contact with Connor.

Connor got nervous. Gavin was able to see it clearly.

His hand wandered back between Connor's legs, where his middle-finger started to stimulate him. First very slow and gentle, he rubbed over Connor's little delicate nub, and the android took a nervous breath. Gavin sensed that his efforts seemed to be successful.

"You're getting a little wet, my dear. Where does that come from?" Gavin asked, his voice a little cheeky, but also innocent. "You like me stroking your pussy, hm?"

Gavin's voice was still calm and worshipping, and that hit Connor's nerve. He closed his eyes, and one hand grabbed at Gavin's shirt, while Gavin kept himself busy with rubbing Connor's nub.

In the meantime, he was so slippery that Gavin could even hear it while his fingers worked him.

He just gave him a little bit of his fingertip, and Connor sighed in arousal. Connor was way more relaxed than before, so Gavin was sure that his plan would work out.

Gavin circled Connor's nub and leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips and as soft as it was, he highly enjoyed it.

It was shortly after Gavin had spread Connor's folds with his index- and ring finger, as Connor's hand slipped downwards to touch Gavin's dick. His touch was shy and insecure, as Gavin parted with his lips from him. He gave him a warm smile. "Go ahead. I'm sure he likes it and doesn't mind," he murmured to encourage him.

Connor still hesitated as he wrapped his hand around Gavin's half-hard dick.

He let out a pleasant sigh. "Oh he likes it... just give it a few pumps, hm?"

Connor bit his lip as he followed Gavin's advice.

"There you go. He likes it even more than I expected," Gavin said and gave Connor a slight smile, which he replied. Gavin's touch on Connor's femininity intensified, and he slipped one finger through Connor's slit, whereas the android moaned.

He even got louder as Gavin dipped his finger into him.

"She's so sweet. Look how much she likes this." Connor moaned by Gavin's sweet words. "I love it how hot you're inside, Connor."

While Connor still moved his hand, Gavin got rock-hard. He liked how Connor dealt with him, and he seemed quite relaxed. Compared to the other two times, Connor was so wet now, that it was hard for Gavin's fingers to focus on one point in particular.

As Connor also bucked his hip a little, Gavin was sure he could go even one step further. "I think my dick would love it to get to know your pussy a little better."

Connor looked at him. His glance was a bit curious.

"You mind if they play a little with each other?" Gavin asked and saw how the arch of Connor's mouth lifted. "Would you like that?" Gavin saw how Connor blushed and turned his head to hide his face in the pillow.

Gavin chuckled, brushed through Connor's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, sweety you're gorgeous. Don't be ashamed."

As Connor replied his gaze, he frowned. "So...?" Gavin asked softly, and Connor nodded.

"Okay, come here..." Gavin said and pulled him a little closer by grabbing his upper leg and placing it on his hip.

Connor was so close that this alone gave Gavin the highest feeling of intimacy. His pelvis touched Connor's and thanks to his now slightly spread legs, Gavin's dick touched Connor's femininity. He looked into Connor's eyes as he moved his hip a little to rub his cock against Connor's folds.

"See..." he gasped. "They like it... don't they?" Gavin bit on his tongue because he didn't want to lose control now. His urge, to dive deep into Connor's hole was big, but he didn't want to ruin it.

To Gavin's question, Connor nodded, and his expression got excited but was still insecure.

Gavin's movements remained careful, and his glans slid over Connor's entrance. The android got even closer and buried his face into Gavin's shirt.

"Hey, everything is okay... Shhh... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Gavin embraced him and stroked through his hair, as Connor's lips elicited a shuddering noise. Gavin planted a kiss on his temple, and Connor's LED alternated nervously between yellow and red.

One hand of Gavin moved to Connor's lower back, and he pulled him softly against himself before his hand helped himself a little to line up. He dived just tip-deep into him and noticed how Connor's hand clawed eagerly in his shirt.

Gavin placed his hand on Connor's bottom to slowly move deeper inside. Now Connor lifted his gaze and met his eyes. Gavin nudged Connor's nosetip with his before he kissed him softly and started to move.

As soon as Gavin noticed any resistance on Connor, he stopped and gave him all the time he needed.

Through the whole time, they exchanged glances, and Gavin realised that Connor actually liked their proximity. "See... they're perfect for each other," Gavin muttered and pulled Connor even closer as the android gasped because of his excitement.

"I love you so much, Connor."

Gavin sensed Connor falling into pieces, bit by bit. Connor clasped so tight on Gavin that Gavin felt his nails digging in his back, even through the fabric of his shirt.

Connor wheezed as if he needed the air to breathe and Gavin could barely move inside. But it was so intense that he almost lost himself through sleeping with Connor.

A few moments before Gavin reached his climax, Connor searched his eye-contact and then pulled him into a longing and desperate kiss. Gavin couldn't hold it anymore and suppressed a moan while he poured himself deep into Connor.

His hips jerked a few more times, and he could feel Connor's breath in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment and then gazed at his partner to show him a satisfied smile.

While stroking through Connor's hair, Gavin noticed that Connor seemed completely relaxed. More than ever.

He laid in his arms, still speechless, what seemed to Gavin so attractive and just replied his glance.

"I love you too!" he said then. Connor's voice sounded exhausted but happy. His gaze was dreamily, and as he buried his face in Gavin's shirt again, Gavin knew that Connor had been the best thing that ever had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gavin's attempt to do things differently, Connor was able to let go a bit. But he's still tense in Gavin's arms.
> 
> But Gavin already has an idea of how to make him feel good and to loosen up a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a strange way, this fiction didn't leave me alone and after the nice comment for the last part and the idea for it, I wrote a second part.
> 
> Have fun reading! ;)
> 
> Still - It might be out of character and cringy, but I don't care! :P
> 
> \---
> 
> The terms for Connor's private parts I used in this are: Pussy, hole, nub, clit, folds

Since the first time, when Connor had finally enjoyed sex with Gavin, some time had passed.

Their relationship had become deeper, and Gavin noticed, that Connor opened up a bit against him. Gavin liked it that he was a little silent in bed and even shy. It even kind of turned him on when Connor bit on his knuckle or into his shirt to suppress a moan when they slept together.

All in all, it worked out a little better since this first encounter by doing it differently. In the meantime, Connor felt quite comfortable to have sex with Gavin.

But Gavin still got the impression, that Connor couldn't let go. That he didn't enjoy it as much as he was supposed to. And Gavin eagerly wanted him to learn that he could savour their intimacy even more. Especially because he had never managed to give him the pleasure of a climax until now.

Actually, he had an idea of how to make Connor scream under his touch. But he wasn't sure if Connor would allow himself to. In the end, it was worth a try.

***

It had started again with a relaxing evening. They had some nice food, a movie and some cuddles on the couch. Gavin enjoyed it, not just because he liked it himself. Every time they did that, Connor knew it was something like a ritual. A ritual they had developed so Connor could prepare himself inwardly to what followed.

Of course, they didn't do it every time after such an evening, but sometimes Connor even signalled him that he wanted it. This was even more convincing for Gavin that he did it the right way and conveyed him the necessary security.

In the meantime, Connor sometimes was even looking forward to what would come. Just that Gavin had planned something slightly different this time.

***

Connor laid on his side, and Gavin brushed over his cheek, just to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. His thumb followed the fine line of Connor's cheekbone and his partner closed his eyes.

"You're feeling good, sweety?" Gavin asked him and Connor slightly nodded. "Good," Gavin added with a soothing voice. When he leaned over to Connor, to seal his mouth with a kiss, Connor replied it and shortly after parted his lips. The signal for Gavin to palpate his lips with his tongue and a sign that Connor wanted this proximity.

While Gavin kissed him softly, his hand wandered over his upper arm, up to his shoulder and down on his side. Connor still wore a T-shirt during their lovemaking and Gavin blamed it on his low self-confidence, but that was something, he didn't mind. If Connor felt more comfortable that way, he was okay with it.

On the other hand, Connor didn't do anything against it, if Gavin slipped under his shirt's hem and touched his skin with his fingertips. It was quite the contrary, and Connor even arched his back to snuggling up closer, when Gavin's hand hovered over his back, running along his spine.

Sometimes their lips just brushed against each other and Gavin initiated a thing, Connor had become quite fond of. He played gently with his lips. Bit his bottom lip, just to release it. Licked with his tongue-tip along his lips, just to give him a quick kiss afterwards. Sometimes their teeth clicked together. When Connor chuckled slightly, Gavin knew he did well.

Gavin's hand caressed Connor's lower back and ran over the curve of Connor's bottom what made his partner shiver. When Gavin needed to breathe, their lips just barely touched. But just now Gavin noticed that Connor was already aroused, so his fingertips slipped further down over his upper leg. When he brushed along Connor's thigh, he splayed a hand over Gavin's chest and placed his leg on Gavin's hip.

Even though Gavin knew it would be different today, he couldn't hold himself back and slightly rolled his hips against him. Connor sighed silently, and Gavin sensed how his half-hardened dick rubbed against Connor's pubis. It gave him the option to shove his foreskin slightly back and forth, but it wasn't that firm that it got harder or got the necessary friction. Gavin enjoyed it and looked at Connor, whose glance became longing.

"Would you mind if I try something different today?" Gavin asked while he moved a little further. He wanted to have Connor's consent because it would be the only way he would open up to him. His partner's look was questioning, and Gavin tried it with another explanation.

"You like it when I kiss you, right?" he said, and after a moment, Connor understood. He couldn't help but shyly smiled, followed by dropping his glance and hiding his face in Gavin's shirt.

Gosh, he was so sweet when he did that.

Gavin chuckled softly and cradled Connor's head with his hand to place a gentle kiss on his temple. His LED had taken on a yellow colour, which shone pinkish from time to time. Mostly if he was embarrassed or highly aroused.

"Would you like that?" Gavin cooed, and when Connor looked at him again, he saw that the android's cheeks showed a bluish tone - He blushed! "Yes?" Gavin asked him with a slight grin on his lips, and Connor nodded.

"I can stop anytime if you feel uncomfortable," Gavin reassured him, and Connor nudged his nose with Gavin's.

Carefully Gavin pushed Connor down on his back and now reared up, so he knelt above him on all fours. He leaned down to kiss Connor again and to give him the necessary security. Because the moment Connor laid on his back, he showed Gavin a glance, which showed discomfort, he looked even scared.

"Don't be anxious, my baby. Everything will be okay," he murmured while cupping his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. "You trust me, right?"

Connor's hand laid on Gavin's shoulder, and he grabbed for the fabric of his shirt. Even if Gavin was comfortable being naked in front of Connor, he still wore a shirt too because it allowed Connor to grab on something if he needed some support. Besides that, it happened that Connor also hiked up Gavin's shirt and touched him on his chest. The shirt just gave him security.

Gavin still looked at him, his glance asking and Connor bit his lips and then nodded. "Just tell me and I'm gonna stop," he said again, and now Connor stretched his head to press his lips against Gavin's.

When Connor pulled back, he placed his head on the pillow again, and Gavin slowly started to let his plan unfold.

His lips caressed Connor's cheek, kissed their way down his neck and to his chest. Gavin's hand meanwhile slipped under Connor's shirt, and he thumbed his nipples, whereas his partner bit his lips and sighed.

With a slight move of his hand, Gavin pushed Connor's shirt up and ran his tongue-tip over Connor's skin.

Connor arched his back below him, and Gavin inhaled his scent. It was breathtaking.

Gavin sucked on his skin, kissing his way downwards, while his hands seemed to be everywhere.

Connor still refused to spread his legs to reveal himself to Gavin, but he didn't mind. Gavin was sure that if he was aroused enough, he would do it voluntarily.

Gavin kept himself busy by kissing Connor's stomach, and his hand slid below Connor's legs, which he had bent slightly. His fingertips stroked over the backside of his upper legs and just rarely brushed along the area of Connor's private parts. But every time he touched it with his fingertips, he noticed a slight jolt, running through Connor's body. It wouldn't take long until Connor was ready.

Once in a while, Gavin looked up and into Connor's face. And even if Connor had closed his eyes, Gavin found it highly appealing, how he frowned and moved his lips, reacting to Gavin's touch.

"You're so fucking sexy, Connor," Gavin muttered and saw, how a slight smile crept on Connor's lips before he furrowed his brows again after Gavin touched him.

Gavin had never thought that Connor would be that sensitive. His fingertips were already moistly, and he didn't even start to stimulate him. How would it even be if he could let Connor feel his lips and tongue down there?

To push Connor a little bit in the right direction, Gavin moved up to kiss Connor again. His tongue met Connor's, and he softly sucked on its tip while his hand roamed over Connor's upper leg, pursuing the target to slip between them. Gavin did it because Connor already knew this kind of touch and so he was able to let go things at least a little easier.

Connor palmed his head, and Gavin noticed a muffled sigh when his fingertips moved down his thigh, into the direction of his private parts. But he didn't touch it. Gavin just stroked Connor's skin until he reached his groin. But even if he spread his legs, Gavin refused to go further. He wanted to make Connor craving for his touch. Meanwhile, his tongue circled Connor's in his mouth, and he could tell that it made Connor crazy.

One time when Gavin moved his hand away again, Connor pulled back from the kiss and looked at Gavin, his eyes full of desire.

"Pl... Please..." he said, and Gavin's asking gaze turned comforting.

He cupped his cheek and placed another kiss on Connor's nose-tip before he shifted his body further down again. Connor was still a little tense, but Gavin was careful, so Connor opened up to him. Now Gavin could settle himself between his legs and propped his upper body on his elbows.

Gavin remained to kiss Connor's groins first, peppered it with soft kisses and sucked on his skin because he wanted Connor to long for his tongue to touch him. He wanted to make him fall apart below him. In the end, Connor should be a moaning and trembling mess, who wasn't able to speak out his own name anymore.

His lips wandered over Connor's inner thigh, he nuzzled on them, and Connor lifted up his head to look down at his partner. Gavin gave him a sideways glance while his lips moved over his skin, and when he licked along, Connor couldn't help but dropped his head back again.

Still, nothing more than a sigh from his lips.

Gavin paused and now started to explore Connor's folds. He knew what exactly he was searching. He knew where to find it, but before he dared to touch Connor there, his fingertips brushed gently over the skin beside it.

It wasn't the first time, Gavin made contact with this kind of body part. But he had to admit that Connor looked more beautiful than everything he had seen before. Fuck, this was one of Cyberlife's masterpieces. Since Connor always had been too shy to let Gavin even take a closer look, it was the first time for him to explore it with his eyes and, holy shit, it looked inviting.

Connor's artificial skin was pale but looked a little rosier in these particular areas. It looked so innocent, well-modelled and intoxicating that Gavin could hardly withstand to not just devour it. His fingertips palpated Connor's lips, up to the small hood, which protectively cradled what Gavin was looking for. Gavin carefully thumbed the little nub and looked up to see Connor's reaction, while his finger got covered in Connor's slick liquid.

The sound Gavin produced by slightly rubbing over Connor's clit, combined with the silent huff, escaping Connor's mouth, showed Gavin that he was ready.

Gavin let Connor feel his tongue, just soft at first but the moment he moved his tongue-tip over Connor's most sensitive part, the android let out a surprised gasp. Gavin couldn't help but grin in his movement, and with a chuckle, his breath heated up Connor's skin, and he bit his lips to hold on his composure.

Gavin remained timid with his first few licks but then gave Connor the flat of his tongue and lapped for his wetness, what started to get out of control. It wasn't just Connor's reaction to Gavin's efforts. It was also his flavour that created an extreme desire inside Gavin's abdomen. Connor tasted delicious, and even if Gavin hadn't been a giver before if it came to a blowjob - With Connor, he could have done this for hours.

After Gavin had returned to a few kisses, he brushed with his lips over Connor's thigh again and took a lookup at his boyfriend. Connor already seemed to be deep in his feelings, and he obviously liked what Gavin was doing. But Gavin wanted to be sure. "You like it, baby?" he asked in a soft tone, and Connor opened his eyes to give him a short nod. "Uh-huh..." he sighed, and that was enough for Gavin. He gave him a smile, nibbled at the soft skin of his thigh and moved back down. "Good," he said with a silky voice. "You're doing great."

When Gavin flicked his stiffened tongue over Connor's nub and focused on one point in particular, Connor let out a suppressed moan, and it sounded like a symphony in Gavin's ears. It made him eager to go on, and so he ran his tongue through Connor's slit and dipped its tip for a short moment into him. Connor gasped, and Gavin saw, how his hands grabbed for the bedsheet to get some support.

Gavin closed his eyes and went on with his efforts, let his tongue swirl around Connor's soft skin and covered everything with a mix of spit and Connor's sweet liquid. When he gently pulled back the hood of Connor's clit with a fingertip and encircled it with his lips to suck on it, Connor couldn't hold it anymore. For the first time, Gavin heard his name on the androids lips, accompanied by a begging moan. The pressure of his tongue-tip became a little more firm, and it twitched uncontrollably over his nub and made Connor tremble. His breath quivered, and if he created a jerky sound, Gavin never had heard from him before.

He slowed down his tongue once in a while, just to let it fasten up for a short amount of time again. When Connor couldn't hold on himself anymore, Gavin let go of him with a smacking sound. Connor's wetness had spread over his mouth, and it glistened when he looked up at Connor again.

Gavin's fingertips hovered over Connor's legs, up to his hip and his glance was a little asking. Connor looked dreamily, his gaze full of desire, at him.

"You feel good, hun?" Gavin asked softly. Of course, he was feeling good. Just the sounds alone proved it, but Gavin wanted to know it from Connor himself. It was important for him to ask because it confirmed his consent again. With Connor, nothing was more essential.

"Would you... do that again, with your... lips...?" Connor asked shyly, and Gavin saw, how he blushed again. The fact, that Connor specifically asked for something particular showed Gavin that Connor liked what he was doing and that Connor found it pleasant.

Gavin gave him a smile, and while holding eye-contact, he leaned down and closed his lips around Connor's nub and sucked on it while circling it with his tongue-tip. The moment he started, Connor's head dropped back on the pillow and the next, Gavin had to hold him down because he bucked his hips.

Gavin pulled back and let out an amused chuckle. "You really like that, huh?" he teased Connor, and the android gave him an impatient moan.

"Please Gavin... Please..."

Now they got to the point where Gavin started to entice him. He wanted to lure Connor out and make him beg for more.

While Gavin's fingertips caressed Connor's folds by just barely touching them and placed a kiss here and there, he sneered: "Please Gavin, what?" He felt how Connor's hole puckered below his fingertips and yearned for his attention.

Gavin knew that Connor felt ashamed of saying some particular words out loud, but he wanted to encourage him. Show him that there was nothing he had to be afraid of.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Gavin purred and gave him a slight taste of his efforts by flicking his tongue over him to remind him of the pleasure he was able to give him.

Connor bit back an impatient moan.

"You taste so good, Connor. I could lick you for hours like that," Gavin gushed over the view and flavour of him and couldn't help but licked him with the whole width of his tongue before he retreated again, followed by a moan of Connor.

While he waited for Connor's answer, he ran his fingertip over Connor's entrance. Just slowly he circled its rim and dipped his finger's tip into it. Gavin wanted to show Connor what he could have if he just said what he wanted. But he had to even if Gavin felt a bit sorry for leaving him fidget like this.

Gavin already sensed that it wouldn't take any longer until Connor's composure would collapse. And his instinct didn't deceive him.

"Please get me off, Gavin... Please..." Connor finally pleaded, whereas Gavin rewarded Connor's bravery by enclosing the whole area with his mouth and pushing his tongue against him. It earned him a satisfying moan from Connor and he grabbed into his hair. Gavin sucked on his clit and then delved a finger into his hole, whereas Connor spread his legs even more for him.

Soon a second finger followed and the hot and velvet insides of Connor, together with the smacking sounds of his arousal, sent a shiver down Gavin's spine, right into his crotch. It didn't leave him cold, but this was about Connor and not about him.

He felt how Connor's pussy clenched around his fingers and literally sucked them in when he pulled them out a bit. When Gavin turned his hand and slightly crooked his fingers, his fingertips found a spot inside Connor that made him finally losing it.

"Oh fuck... Gavin... f-fuck... ahhh..." he groaned, and it puckered around Gavin's digits while he still kept his lips and tongue busy with Connor's clit.

His other hand grabbed for one of Connor's hands, and the android thankfully interlaced it with his. The pressure in Gavin's hand increased, and he sensed that if he didn't stop, Connor would come for him within seconds.

The thought alone of his partner, trembling below his fingers and mouth made himself moan, and his hot breath caused just another shiver in Connor's body that made his breath hitch.

Connor mewled out his arousal when he climaxed, and Gavin helped him riding out the following waves of pleasure. They ran through his whole body and Gavin didn't stop rubbing over his sweet spot inside and gently sucked him off.

When Gavin looked up and replaced his tongue with his thumb, he witnessed how deep Connor bathed in his feelings. His toes curled up, and his hand twitched on his stomach, which jolted itself while Gavin still stimulated him inside.

Connor didn't even know how beautiful he was, laying on the bed with wide spread legs, his head slightly turned to the side, his eyes closed and his opened mouth. If Gavin looked closely, he could see his nostrils tremble, before Connor lifted his hand and stuck two fingers into his mouth to suck on them.

He had no idea what it did to Gavin, but Connor also had another surprise for him. Completely lost in his emotions, Connor freed his hand from Gavin's and reached for his clit to touch it with his fingertips. He still bucked his hips a bit, and since Gavin didn't pull out his fingers until yet, Connor could savour the feeling even more.

"Just look what a good boy you are, Connor," Gavin praised him and saw a cheeky smile on Connor's lips.

Of course, Gavin would have given into Connor's desire, but he didn't want to overwhelm him. He wanted to leave it at this positive end. He didn't want to frustrate him by creating the moment, in which he probably wouldn't reach a second climax after exhausting himself with the first one.

So Gavin waited patiently until Connor had enough. When his hips stopped moving, he pulled out his fingers before he moved up to his partner and leaned over him. Gavin showed him a knowing grin. In his exhaustion, Connor lolled below him on the bed and replied with an almost stupid but very satisfied smile.

Gavin leaned down to kiss him, and Connor cupped his cheek with a hand and closed his eyes.

"I knew you would like it," Gavin murmured when he needed to breathe, and they both smiled before sinking into another deep kiss.

Slowly but surely Gavin got the impression that Connor opened up to him. But he also knew that this wasn't all that he had in store to increase Connor's self-confidence.

Actually, he had another idea in his mind already... An idea, which would turn Connor into a menace if he made things right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is - as always - appreciated and I still have some ideas for this in mind. If you want to read more, I'm thankful for every comment. ;)


End file.
